Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation or reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of well completion components may be installed to control and enhance the efficiency of producing various fluids from the reservoir.